Stewie Gets Kicked Out
by HairlessBison-JROCKER
Summary: This is a Stewie in wonderland kind of thing. It includes Stewie, Brian and Naruto characters in wonderland not the amusement park in toronto.


**Stewie Gets Kicked Out**

A/N: Disclaimer in profile

It was a hot summer day and the humidity was getting to Stewie. He was spending the day with Brian next to the river in the field. Brian was reading his favourite book while Stewie just sat there in the field, feeling tired and stupid. Stewie was wearing his yellow T-shirt and his red overalls. Despite his young age, he already had the ability to speak. Brian was wearing his regular red collar. Brian has white fur and can talk. Brian closed his book and gave a loud sigh of satisfaction.

"Okay Brian, now that you're done reading your novel, I've decided you're going to count to five hundred and I'm going to hide. Then, you will attempt to find me," Said Stewie.

"I don't want to play hide and see-"

"GO!" screamed Stewie as he dashed off.

"Ugh. 1..2..3.." Brian said rather bored.

Meanwhile, Stewie found a hole in the ground that was very poorly hidden under a picnic basket. The hole was more like a tunnel that was about twice the size of a regular dinner plate.

"This has to be the BEST hiding spot I've ever found!" Stewie said excitedly. Without thinking, he jumped down the hole and landed flat on his face in a small pile of hay two seconds later.

"Ow… that hurt," mumbled Stewie as he brushed himself off. He looked up and saw a very long tunnel, which he had managed to fall down faster than a fifty-ton boulder. Then he looked around him.

"I say! This room looks exactly like that description in 'Alice in Wonderland'! I'm in Wonderland!"

The only thing Stewie failed to notice was that this Wonderland was a little different. Everything was like an anime drawing in 3-D. Stewie walked up to the little glass table, grabbed the key and drank the potion whose label said "Drink me, *desu (*Japanese word)!" Stewie instantly shrank and headed to the door, which was coincidentally shaped like him.

He walked out into the large garden. The garden was rather small and where it ended, the forest started. Stewie took a moment to look around, when his eyes fell onto a white rabbit with a mask that covered most of it's face, a green vest and silver hair that looked all blown over to one side of his head. At that moment, it took out a pocket watch and said in a monotone voice

"I'm late……Whatever, I don't care," And walked away.

It seemed he didn't really take notice of Stewie. When Stewie hit him in the head with a rock to try to get his attention, all he said was

"Oh, it must be raining," in the same monotone voice. So Stewie continued on his walk. Not long after that encounter, Stewie came upon a garden of mushrooms in the forest. On top of the largest mushroom, there was a caterpillar that was smoking carelessly.

"Hmm… I remember now, one side of the mushroom makes you grow while the other side makes you shrink," said Stewie. Meanwhile, the caterpillar was holding six cigarettes (one in each hand) and smoking them all at once. It had spiky black hair and a beard.

"Ah yes, he seems to keep these mushrooms. I'll probably need a mushroom later on…" thought Stewie. He thought of a plan to get rid of the caterpillar. He jumped up on the mushroom and struggled to snatch away all of the caterpillars cigarettes. He lashed, swiped, grabbed and even hit the caterpillar a couple of times. After some time of struggling, Stewie threw the cigarettes far away, causing the caterpillar to chase after them. Stewie was now alone in the mushroom garden so he proceeded to take a mushroom and burned the rest of the garden for his amusement.

"If I remember correctly, the next people I meet are the mad hatter and the door mouse," Stewie looked to his right and there sat the mad hatter and the sleeping door mouse. The door mouse had spiky black hair that was tied up, while the hatter wore a little green coat and had spiky brown hair. All of a sudden, the mad hatter ate everything (except for the mouse and Stewie) including the table and became unbelievably large.

"Ugh! How disgusting! Being that large is not right! Stewie screamed in disgust. He automatically shoved his newfound mushroom in the hatter's mouth and the hatter instantly shrank. The door mouse stared awkwardly at the hatter and the tried his best to glare at Stewie despite the fact that he was still half asleep.

When Stewie came to a fork in the road, he didn't know which road to take.

"Oh no!" said Stewie "A conflict!" All he wanted to do was get back to the normal world so he could find a less complicated hiding spot.

"Maybe if I do what Alice did, then hopefully, I will wake up and find out this whole thing was a dream." thought Stewie.

Suddenly, a Cheshire cat with very dark blue spiky hair (the kind where it spikes out in the back) appeared on the branch of a tree.

"Please, kill me now!" pleaded the cat.

"Um…usually I would but… I don't like you so, NO."

Then a very creepy voice said

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!" screamed the cat as he ran for his life.

"I guess I'll take the right path…" said Stewie. About ten minutes later, he stumbled upon a big game of croquet along with a queen and soldiers that looked like cards and wore animal masks. The queen turned around and you could tell by her face that she was actually a HE. He had purple paint on his face, wore a long white robe with red hearts all over it and wore a golden crown.

"You there! Can I join your game?" Stewie asked the 'queen'.

"Of course you can!" he said cheerfully. He gave Stewie a hedgehog, which was the ball and a flamingo as the mallet. A voice started yelling at them saying

"HEY!! Why am I a tree?! I'm supposed to be the main character! I'm supposed to be acknowledged by everyone! BELIEVE IT! Someone explain to me why I'm a tree?!"

"What the deuce? You sound just as annoying as that Naruto kid in that Japanese anime." Stewie said obnoxiously as he was just about to make the winning croquet shot.

"You know, I've always hated anime. The terrible plots, the way people look, th- huh? What's wrong?" Stewie asked. Every single person was glaring angrily at him.

"You're not welcome here anymore." The queen said grimly. Then the queen hit Stewie with his croquet mallet/flamingo, sending Stewie flying backwards. As he flew back, the people he met started doing things to him out of hate. He flew past the Cheshire cat which hit him with it's tail, past the mad hatter who bit his leg, past the door mouse which yawned on him, past the caterpillar who threw a mushroom at him, past the cigarettes, the mushrooms and of course the oblivious rabbit who threw the rock back at him.

Stewie landed back at the opening of the hole.

"How dare the kick me out like that! I was just about to win that game of croquet! Who do they think they are?! I'll show them!" Stewie yelled angrily. He stormed off and came back about two minutes later with a little round object in his hand.

He quickly pulled out the tag from the little object and threw it down the hole. He plugged up the hole with the picnic basket, shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears. BANG! The grenade had exploded and anime wonderland was gone. Just then, Brian walked by and stared at Stewie.

"Stewie, you didn't even try hiding!"

"I can't see you, you can't see me!" Stewie replied trying not to look stupid.

"you're covering your ears you idiot!"

"Ah. Touché Brian. Touché."

A/N: _ leave a review if you like it please! Thanks!_


End file.
